


Encounter on Earth

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis is on Earth a while before The Way Back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounter on Earth

No matter how hard he tried to convince himself that they were no different to a ship's corridors, Travis always felt uneasy walking through the domes of Earth. When planet-side he preferred the woods that gave him the vague familiarity of his homeworld, GP - to which he had not returned since it became an Open Planet.

Then he saw the long half-expected unexpected person, could not resist an encounter.

'Blake. Roj Blake?'

'Yes? Have we met before?'

Travis knew that Blake had been mindblocked, but the reality was different - familiar as he was with mutoids. The blank incomprehension of the man before him hurt more than the physical injuries inflicted and repairs ever had. Travis realised he was himself as empty as this #thing# that appeared to be Blake.

An answer was expected... Travis was already considering the favours he could call in to #get something done.#

'Yes, once - before I was injured.'

Blake looked hard at Travis, obviously searching through his mind, shook his head. 'I have a very good memory - I would recognize you.'

Then he was gone.

Travis was more troubled than he had been before the encounter... he would #have# to #do something# - but what?

The opposition groups on Earth were becoming active again - one of the reasons for him being here: perhaps if the situation in which Blake had been blocked could be recreated he would remember, and Travis could live again..

He knew his dreams would be disturbed again tonight - always an encounter underground, one or both of them shot, whether by a companion, incoming troops or invaders, often on Gauda Prime, which grew ever more unpleasant each time his mind returned to it.

'Next time, Blake, you #will# recognize me. Whatever it takes.' 

Then Travis would be truly free.


End file.
